


Bloodied Tank Tops

by neonmoonlight



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Blood Drinking, Cecil is Human, Kevin is Inhuman, M/M, Summer Vacation, bc Kevin is defo a vampire lbr, but weird af though, cecil dated steve and hates him bc steve broke his heart, duh bc vampire, enjoy lol, lakeside cabin, vampire!Kevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neonmoonlight/pseuds/neonmoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil doesn't like Kevin. At all. But if need be, he'll let Kevin...suck his blood???</p><p> <br/>Or; I think of Kevin as a vampire and this happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodied Tank Tops

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the longest thing I have written like ever, so I hope you enjoy this mess. Also the style seems to change but that's just how we roll in the shire so #dealwithit.  
> shoutouts go to Joseph Fink and Jeffrey Cranor without who this wouldn't exist since Night Vale wouldn't be a thing.
> 
> [ tumblr ](stardustlouie.tumblr.com)

Cecil really did not like Kevin one bit for various reasons. One of the main reasons is that he is from a rival town and even if he may be the son of his parents closest friends which causes them to spend time together when Cecil just wants to be left alone by him, but it’s not the most annoying thing. It’s the fact that he is extremely passive aggressive and way too sarcastic to be healthy. Kevin is also extremely creepy. At the very least Cecil didn’t have to share a room with him during their summer vacation. Cecil is strongly tempted to just shove him off his bed in the middle of the night and see what happens. But he won’t because his parents would be displeased and he does like his life back home and he really needs their help to get into the community radio station as an intern. Despite that, he does try to avoid Kevin as much as he can by hiding out on the roof of the cabin that they are staying in during the summer. It’s not the best place for a summer vacation due to the fact that there is absolutely nothing to do there, and the closest town is 10 miles away which is too far away for anything interesting to be happening at their small cabin at the edge of a thick wood and a lake. However, Cecil makes due with what he has. 

At the moment, he was once again on the roof of the cabin. It was rather nice, and the wind was nice and calm which is exactly the moment Kevin decided to climb onto the roof next to Cecil, probably trying to make nice with Cecil due to his parents saying something to him. Cecil didn’t want to deal with Kevin so he just rolled his eyes and pretended to be asleep once Kevin got himself situated on the roof. Kevin probably can’t tell if he’s sleeping or not due to the fact that he has on his darkest shades. Cecil just wants to be left alone but it doesn’t look like Kevin is leaving anytime soon which is weird, because normally Kevin doesn’t want anything to do with Cecil but he has been acting weirdly lately.

“I know you aren’t asleep Cecil. I won’t hurt you, you know that,” Kevin said in the lilting voice of his that had a certain creepy aura to it. Sighing in defeat, Cecil props himself up with his elbows and looks over at Kevin over the top of his sunglasses. Kevin looked a bit...drained and lacking of the color he should have for living in a desert.

“What do you want Kevin,” the contempt in Cecil’s voice was tangible, like you could just reach up and pluck it out of the air. Kevin knew this, since it was the normal greeting he’s been getting for the past couple of weeks. Heaving another sigh, Kevin scooted closer.

“I want to show you something later today. Can you meet me at the lake after your parents are in bed?” Kevin seemed kind of nervous and Cecil really wanted to say no, honestly he did but Kevin sounded a bit desperate and poorly and Cecil is anything but a rude person, even if he doesn’t like someone (like Steve Carlsberg who broke Cecil’s heart and hasn’t been forgiven, and never will be), he can still be kind. For a certain amount of time. So Cecil agreed and held himself back from shoving Kevin off the roof when he climbed off and went to go swim in the lake.

~~~~

Cecil almost forgets about the fact that he has to meet Kevin later that night. He only remembered when he was lying in his bunk stuffed to the gills with s'mores and ice cream just dozing off when the fact that he had to be somewhere came to mind. Sighing heavily, he rolled out of bed and slipped on his worn pair of sneakers and a light sweater before sneaking out of the cabin and down towards the lakeshore. Honestly, Kevin is the most annoying. The absolute most annoying and Cecil can’t even believe the fact that he is listening to what his mortal enemy told him to do. Huffing to himself, he trudged along the sparse grass and sat himself on the sand a few feet from the small waves crashing onto the sand.

Cecil stared out onto the lake, staring intently at the mountain that was in the far distance and thought about a lot of things, like the meaning of life and if he is all alone and everything is just an illusion and stuff he filled the empty air around him so he doesn’t go insane. Before he could drown himself in the lake just to stop the thoughts of his insignificance he heard the distinct sound of shifting sand and breathing which alerted him to the presence of another human. Turning his head, Cecil saw Kevin standing a few feet back right at the edge of where the grass and sand meet. He seems fidgety and unsure.

“So what did you want?” Kevin shifted slightly before walking down to where Cecil was sitting in the sand and settled himself down on the sand about half a foot away, which Cecil didn’t think was enough space. He wanted to scoot away but couldn’t for some reason.

“I wanted to show you something, and uhm.. You might hate me or feel disgusted by me.” Kevin sounded nervous and Cecil just scoffed to himself.

“I already hate you Kevin, and you creep me out. A lot,” Cecil then scooted away a few inches so he could put some space between the two of them, With a sigh, Kevin turned to the other male and smiled. Only, it wasn’t really a smile and more of a grimace. Cecil scooted back some more, turning away.

“Cecil, look please I need to tell you this no one else really will listen,”

“Look at what? Your creepy and disgusting smile?” Hesitantly, Cecil turned to look back at Kevin, unsure of what he’s looking at exactly. Sighing softly, Kevin scoots close enough that they’re touching at the knees and slowly brings his own hand up to his mouth and.. Bites down on it? A look of confusion crosses Cecils face as he watches Kevin sit there with his hand in his mouth for a minute before he pulls his lips back in a sneer like manner and shows that his two front canines are sunk into the skin of his hand. Which is weird relatively speaking but Cecil isn’t a stranger to weirdness. Feeling like he should say something, he opens his mouth but all that comes out is a confused ‘huh?”

Pulling his teeth out of his hand, Kevin begins to explain. The short version is that he was turned into a vampire about a few months ago on a camping trip with his church group. The long story is that he was wandering around the forested campsite they were at for the trip while everyone else was back at the campsite and he stumbled across this blood sacrifice thing and the next thing he knows is someone was drinking his blood then he blacks out and wakes up in a first aid tent with a dull ache in his neck and head. So here he was, with vampire teeth and the need to drink blood at least twice a week to stave off the headaches and lack of color in his vision. Cecil took that all in stride probably due to the fact that he knew of some vampires himself.

“So you’re telling me this because you ran out of blood and need to drink some from someone?” Kevin blinked in surprise before nodding and playing with the hem of his tank top. Cecil chewed on his lip before moving and planting himself in Kevin’s lap, much to the shock of Kevin, Taking a deep breath, Cecil closed his eyes and tilted his head down and to the side, offering the expanse of skin for the other boy to sink his fangs into and feed. Hesitantly but sure, Kevin softly nosed along the proffered skin and bit down closer towards the hinge of Cecils jaw than the base of the neck which is where Cecil thought he would drink from.

The feeling of ones life source being slowly drained from you is a difficult thing to describe and Cecil wasn’t sure how he felt. He knew that his heart was pumping faster due to the blood being sucked out of him. Also the sucking out of his blood felt weird, like a kind of faint tickling sensation and a soft suction of where Kevin was literally sucking the blood out of his neck. Turns out vampires don’t use their fangs as straws. Interesting. Cecil closed his eyes and let his mind wander a bit, thinking about how nice it actually feels and how strange the situation really is. Cecil could get used to this feeling, he’s not gonna lie. It feels oddly nice and soothing in a strange way. Relaxing into Kevin, he lets himself go and just feels.

All too soon in Cecil’s opinion the feeling is gone and Kevin is placing a bandage on his neck. Opening his eyes, he sees Kevin with blood dripping down onto his tank top collar and color returning to his face. Chewing on his lip slightly, Cecil leaned back a bit, trying not to get any blood on his sweater or into his hair. Kevin, seeing this, proceeds to laugh and rub his face in Cecils hair, despite the offended squawk Cecil lets out as his hair is bloodied.

“How very dare you Kevin!” Kevin laughed harder, flopping back onto the sand and holding onto his stomach. Huffing loudly, Cecil got up and stomped back to the cabin to wash off. Sneaking back into his room, he carefully kicked his shoes over to the corner and stripped off his sweater, tossing it into the hamper and going into the bathroom to wash off the dried blood on his neck. Maybe Kevin wasn’t so creepy after all.

~~~~

Cecil likes Kevin now, for various reasons. One may be the fact that he finally got over the fact that the two of them are from rival towns and the fact that their parents are friends which allows them to spend a lot of time together and get to know each other better. But that’s not a major reason why. Cecil likes Kevin a lot more now because he got used to the sarcasm and the passive aggressiveness that can be rather amusing in the right situation. Kevin can still be a bit creepy, but he’s not as creepy as he was before. Kevin is more complicated than Cecil thought and he’s glad that Kevin is keeping him around and letting him find out more about him. So yeah, Cecil doesn’t hate Kevin anymore, and that’s all that really matters in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this mess?? I wrote this over the course of a week or so but the majority of this was written in one night when I was sick and jamming to old school songs so. Kudos and feedback is welcomed but kudos to you for reading this mess.
> 
> Today's proverb: get in your car and drive. drive until you're lost. drive until you're so lost you don't know yourself anymore. only then will you find the Answer.
> 
> cuddlingwiththemoon | tumblr


End file.
